


Just as burned.

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads are on the hunt for closure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as burned.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: can you do a fantasy AU more team lads centric? and can it involve a dragon?
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I wish I was a better writer so I could get something more out of this.

Gavin trudged through the mossy undergrowth, boots squelching on the damp ground and bow raised up, poised to attack. 

“RAY?” He shouted into the air, pausing in his steps to await a reply. When nothing came he surged on, brushing low hanging branches out of his face as he walked. 

“MICHAEL?” He tried again to no avail once more. 

A crack in the distance stopped him dead on the spot. The sun was setting at this point, burnt orange light casting long twisted shadows across the ground. He lifted his bow with arrow ready and slipped to the side, back pressed against a tree as another crack echoed, closer this time.  
He breathed in and out slowly, hands shaking as they held firmly to the wooden weapon. An owl hooted overhead and Gavin jumped, shaking himself as his heart beat sped up and another crack came from mere feet from where he stood. 

He slowed his breathing until it was quiet enough that all he could hear were the sounds of the forest and focused on every inch of the area surrounding him and whipped around as a branch creaked behind him, his bow raised up and seconds away from firing.

“Hey Grabbin!” Gavin leapt a foot in the air and tumbled to the ground at the voice that appeared inches from his face. 

“MICHAEL YOU PLEB I COULD HAVE SHOT YOU!” He yelled in annoyance, gesturing to the weapon held loosely in one hand and the other man pulled the hood of his thick brown cloak off his head and reached his hand out with a laugh. 

“You weren’t even facing the right way dumbass.” Gavin huffed and took his hand, allowing Michael to pull him to his feet and brushed the moss off his pants.

“Where’s Ray?” Gavin asked, unfolding his own dark green cloak from his pack and pulling it up over his shoulders tying it in a rough knot at the front. 

“Tracking.” Michael said simply. Gavin looked up, shocked.

“Is it back?” 

“Ray thinks so. He’s making his way south down the river, I said we’d catch him up if he makes camp near Huford.” Gavin nodded, swinging his quiver over his shoulder and lowering his bow now he knew he was not on his own. 

Michael stalked off through the forest and Gavin jogged after him, keeping an eye out all around for any predators. Once the sun sets all sorts of creatures and vermin roamed these woods. 

“Did you get anything?” Michael asked suddenly, still facing the track in front and Gavin reached for the pack on his belt. 

“Yeah, not much, a couple of rabbits and a squirrel. We can probably get some fish if we get to the river before moon rise.” A nod from the man in front and Gavin tucked the pack away once more; he pulled his cloak tighter around himself and clicked his bow to its place on his belt. 

“What about you?”

“A Doe,” He began and Gavin grinned widely, a doe meant meals for a week and good ones at that, “But then the goddamn wolves came. Couldn’t stop them, they got to it before I could cut down the last one. The sickness was already in its blood. Fucking useless.” He grumbled and Gavin swore. Wolves had been known to spread a strange sickness through the animals of the forests. They would be in a permanent rage state, often foaming at the mouth and spitting blood wherever they walked. They didn’t know what the sickness would do to a human but they weren’t intending to test it. 

They rejoined the path not long after, both letting out a sigh of relief when their feet touched the dusty stone. 

“How far to Huford?” Gavin enquired as they picked up the pace now they were on solid ground once again. Michael looked to the sky, his eyes darting between the stars, the cloud was thick tonight but the guiding stars were still visible through the foggy layer. 

“Not far. A mile maybe two.” 

They found Ray on the rocks just outside of Huford’s lower town. He had his hood pulled low over his face and he was sharpening his axe with a stone. He glanced up as the footsteps approached and a smile filled his face as his hood dropped down. 

“Good to see you man! Thought you’d vanished when you weren’t here to meet me.” He gives Michael a quick one armed hug and reaches over to clap Gavin on the shoulder. 

“And you! Surprised you didn’t turn into wolf bait out there.”

“Cheers for the confidence.” Gavin grumbled.

“Any news?” Michael asked, the air around chilling and Rays smile left his lips. 

“It’s definitely back. I spoke to a Maid outside of Andovette. It was seen passing over 2 moons ago. It seems to be residing in Nesting rock, and get this, The King is sending a hunting party.” Michael frowned.

“To Nesting rock? Has he lost his mind? There’s no way they’ll survive that.” 

“According to the people it seems he may have done just that. He’s getting erratic again, all it’s going to do is drive the monster away again. God only knows how long it’ll take us to track it down again.” Michael paused, licking his lips nervously before speaking again.

“We could stop, you know that don’t you? We could abandon this mad quest and get back to our lives.” Ray stepped up close to him, hissing through gritted teeth.

“We don’t _have_ lives any more Michael. That thing _burned_ our lives, it set our futures and everything we had a light when it attacked achievement city. It killed Geoff, Michael I can’t let that go, _we_ can’t let that go.” Michael nodded and slumped down to sit on one of the rocks in the cluster beside them. He knew Ray was right, of course he was, none of them would ever forget the day the city was attacked by the Dragon. It had soared overhead as it had many times before but this time it reared back its head and spat fire all over the city. Geoff, the head of the city guard and their mentor – and the closest thing to family Gavin would ever have – had lead the warriors to the top of the stone house and had never returned. There were no remains to be found when the only three survivors made their trek to the top. 

Their home was gone, houses burnt to ashes and bodies strewn across the grass and, from that day, they made it their life’s mission to find that Dragon and slaughter it in the name of all that it had murdered.

“So what now? Are we going after it or are we gonna let Ryans men screw it up for us?” Gavin chimed in, arms folded across his body and bow already in hand. 

“If we leave now we can get to Nesting rock by dawn.” Michael remarked, drawing his sword. 

“Okay, let’s do it.” 

\---

The walk through Huford was tense. 3 heavily cloaked men in the dark with weapons set off alarm bells and they didn’t look back or acknowledge anyone as they made their way through the lower towns streets. They turned past the upper town gateway which seemed to relieve the guards somewhat and glanced up at the Castle. He was there. King Ryan. Stood on the stone balcony that overlooked the kingdom, the light from the candles in the room behind him cast his shadow across the cobbles.

He watched them leave his city with dark eyes and Ray shuddered as he disappeared from sight.

“Fucking creepy.” 

\---

Nesting rock was a straight up cliff face that ended with a flat bed of rock 100 paces across. There were niches and dwellings indented in to rock with mossy edges and worn down cracks in the surface. Many men had tried and failed to climb the wall, many a good man surrendering to death when the surface crumbled. 

The 3 men stood at the base of the cliff edge staring straight up as the light of dawn approaching lit up the ground around them.

“I have a plan.” Gavin announced confidently. “So we attach some rope to my arrow, then I’ll shoot it up at the rock, it lodges in there and then we can climb the rope!” His enthusiastic plan was met with silence and he turned around to see his companions standing there arms crossed and eyebrows raised. 

“Seriously?” Ray drawled. Michael strolled up to him and batted him round the head with the hilt of his sword. 

“You’re a fucking moron.” He growled. 

“Well I don’t hear you guys offering up an alternative.” Gavin grumbled rubbing the back of his head roughly. 

“No one’s ever survived the climb.” Michael spoke thoughtfully. He was scraping his fingernails over the surface of the rock, feeling the imperfections and the dust peel away on his fingertips. 

“We don’t even know if it’s up there.” 

“Gavin look at the fucking shadows for once, it’s up there.” Gavin spun around and followed Rays gaze to the forest ahead where the suns dim rays were beginning to cast shadows across the foliage. Sure enough there was more than just a flat surface shape there on the trees, an impossibly large body with a ridged back was reflected back and Gavin gulped. He hadn’t seen this creature since the night it took his best friend and father from him and he wasn’t sure if he could face it. 

“Hey…it’s okay. We can do this.” Ray spoke up as if reading Gavins mind, he put a partially gloved hand on the man’s shoulder and Gavin raised his head to the top of the rock. 

In a second he had decided. He untied his cloak, letting it fall to the floor as he took off running, ignoring the shout Ray gave and ran quickly to the cliff where he kicked off from the stone and swung his arms up as far as he could reach them fingertips just barely managing to grip the edge of the first dwelling. He tugged himself up, his knees hitting the ground hard as he turned to where Michael and Ray were yelling at him. 

“Can’t look back now lads! If we’re gonna do this might as well just do it!” He yelled back, the breeze catching his voice and whipping it away around the rock. 

Michael turned to face Ray, his eyes darting between his friend and the rock face. He shrugged and sheathed his sword as he too darted towards to solid wall and Gavin grabbed his hand as he leapt up after him. With Michael and Gavin both securely in the dwelling Ray gulped.

“You can do this Ray.” He closed his eyes and ran. 

\---

“So now what?” 

“We just…keep going. Until we get to the top or…” 

“Or we fall to our deaths.” 

“yeah, or that.”

\---

The climb from the first indent to the next wasn’t too difficult. There were cracks in the rock where many had tried before and they made for good hand and foot holds for the lads to hoist themselves up the stone. The second was a larger challenge, there was a good ten foot of sheer smooth stone between the dwellings and it was only by going around the side of the cliff and back once they had passed the treacherous area that they were able to get to the next base. When they next looked down they were a good 50 feet from the base of the rock and it was then that they realised there really was no going back.

On the next ascent they ran into problems. There were no holds, none at all, the rock had been weathered by time and sanded down to stone so smooth that it felt almost like ice. Michael went first, he had his sword in his hand holding the weapon by the blade so he could get a better, stronger grip but the metal was sharpened to vicious perfection and with every scratch of the blade against the stone he felt it slice into his own skin. His gloves protected him for the most part but it soon ripped through them and his skin was exposed completely. If the others noticed they didn’t say a word and Michael managed to dig out just enough holds for them to make it to the next ledge. Just as Michael tugged Ray into the dwelling and reached out for Gavin there was a sickening crack and the sound of stone crumbling away down the face and Gavins face contorted in fear. 

“GAVIN!” Michael yelled as he dove forward just barely in time to catch Gavin by the forearm. He hung there trembling and swaying in the building wind that was beginning to whip around them. 

“Gavin grab my other hand!” He watched Gavin raise his arm and his feet dance pitifully against the stone desperately seeking purchase and finding none. His arm was shaking violently and Ray fell to his chest and reached over next to Michael to grab it. Together they tugged at Gavin until his chest folded over the ledge and he scurried forward until his back hit the wall. 

“Are you okay?” Gavin nodded briskly and let out a deep coughing breath. 

“Are you?” He croaked out gesturing to Michaels bleeding hand. He pulled the remaining tatters of his glove off and examined the wound wincing. 

“Yeah…I’ll just wrap it up and it’ll be fine.” He shook the injured appendage and flexed his fingers, cursing when a spike of pain shot up through his arm. 

“We should take a break.” Ray warned, knowing that if they push themselves too far there was no way any of them were going to make it to the top.

“No.” Gavin said firmly and Michael nodded his head. 

“We can’t stop now Ray, we’re nearly there. Stopping now is as bad as giving up.” Michael tore a strip off his shirt sleeve and wrapped it around his hand tightly, securing it with a knot and testing his grip on the dwelling wall.

The last portion of the cliff was certainly easier. The rock wasn’t as worn, it was jagged and had a lot of edges to grip onto. There were ledges every few feet and, although that last climb lasted nearly 30 feet, it was much less of a challenge to stay fixed to the stone. 

Ray reached the top first, swinging his body up onto the brink and reaching out to help Gavin and then Michael collapse onto the stone. 

They climbed to their feet slowly, eyes on the creature ahead that, unfortunately, had not been sleeping or resting even the slightest. It was laid out on the rock, eyes trained on the boys who had appeared before it and hot breath cloaked the air in front with fog.

The Dragon reared up its head. It’s thin, translucent scales are the colour of the sun, shading to darker on the back of its neck. It had a thick muscular body with a very long, wide tail and neck. Its powerful limbs end with four long clawed digits and its elegant wings unfold viciously from its back sending a wave of air towards the lads on the cliff edge. It turns its bluntly formed head towards them and its round blue eyes pierce the air around them. 

“Fuck.” Ray cursed quietly. “Did you…actually think of what we’d do when it saw us?” Michael shook his head and swallowed hard.

The beast planted its feet firmly on the ground and snorted, hot steam escaping its nostrils as it kicked at the ground getting ready to charge. 

“Well it’s now or never boys.” Gavin squeaked. One hand gripping his bow and the other reaching for his the arrows in his quiver. 

The other two reached for their own weapons and raised them just in time for the first surge from the Dragon. It rushed forward with an almighty roar, Michael and Gavin ducking under the huge wings but Ray was caught out by the tip of one of the spiked limbs and was sent skidding on his back dangerously close to the edge. He rolled over quickly, pushing himself off the ground and shouting an affirmation that he was alright to the others before stepping closer again. 

Michael raised his sword and slashed at the foot that landed with a crash just inches from crushing him. Dark blood oozed from the limb and the Dragon screeched, its wings thrashing as it took to the sky and the lads ducked and dived as fire rained down upon them. Gavin patted his shirt hastily as a spark caught the material. Michael panted and breathed in black smoke, coughing into his hand, blinking through the dust that had been kicked up with the force. 

Gavin shot five arrows in quick succession towards the beast and Ray drew one of his daggers from his belt and tossed it with pin point accuracy at the belly of the beast when it flew low. 

The Dragon landed again with a thud that echoed across the lands around them and reared its head back as Michael and Ray rushed forward, slashing their swords across the thin flesh in-between the bones in the dark wings.

Gavin raised his bow quickly while the creature was distracted and fired directly at its face. The arrow flies true hitting the beat in its left eye, it roared, a thundering sound that shook the ground and almost knocked Gavin right off his feet but it was the distraction Michael needed to dart between the jerking limbs to the Dragons underbelly. He drew back his sword and in one strong movement he thrust the blade up into the heart of the best, letting out a feral growl as he dragged the blade up through the muscular torso before pulling it out with a yell. He turned; his thin linen shirt and furred overcoat shining with deep red, almost black blood and held his sword high with a shout of victory but saw only fear and shock on the faces of his friends. 

“MICHAEL RUN!” Gavin shrieked and he barely had a second to prepare himself as the huge body of the dying dragon collapsed forward and the two on the edge could only look on in horror as their friend disappeared under the huge beast’s carcass. 

They dropped their weapons and ran full pelt to the other side of the rock screaming their companions name desperately. Ray rammed his shoulder under one huge wing and arched his back, lifting the limb with strength he never knew he possessed, Gavin reached under the belly hand groping around for anything, anything at all that would prove Michael still alive. 

His hand gripped a limb and he tugged, hoping there was some give in the tight crushing space between the body and the rock below it. Ray stood higher, sweat building on his brow from the exertion but managing to lift the weight enough so Gavin could see the arm he was holding on to. 

“Come on Michael.” He grunted, tugging harder until suddenly the hand twitched to life grasping out until it gripped Gavins forearm tightly and the dragons body shifted as the other arm came into view, followed by a head of blood soaked hair and finally Michael was pulling himself free from under the beast. 

“Fuck.” He hissed as he dragged himself a few feet away, blood trailing behind him and he weakly collapsed face first onto the surface of the cliff. 

“You okay Michael?” Ray asked with a sigh of relief as he was finally able to drop the heavy limb on his shoulders. 

“Yeah I uh- I think so, fuck I’m gonna feel that tomorrow.” He groaned, rolling his shoulders and flexing the joints until they clicked with a harsh crunch. 

Gavin sat down heavily on the ground, not caring about the ash and blood that mixed there, and he stared ahead at the carcass of the Dragon that they had slain. _They had slain a Dragon._

“We did it.” Ray whispered. Realisation just dawning on him that they had climbed the impossible cliff, they had defeated the impossible beast and they had avenged their lands and people.

“Yeah, we fucking did didn’t we!” Michael laughed, all the fear and adrenaline bleeding from him as he did. 

They laid there under the heat of the rising sun for an immeasurable span of time before Michael sat up and faced the others with a serious look on his face. 

“How the fuck do we get down?”


End file.
